Entwined
by ShadowAbsol13
Summary: A drabble fic of some OCs. Two apprentices become heroes after encountering a badger. Maybe becoming something even more than just heroes along the way. Characters: Ravenpaw(OC) and Ironpaw


**Okay guys, just so you know I am working diligently on Poisoned and plan to have a new Rocketshippy oneshot, but it may be a while before I post a new chapter to A Future Different From His. Sorry! *hides***

**This is just a drabble oneshot of some OCs that me and Amy made up. Plus, I am Darkpaw. Just so you know. ;)**

**Enjoy!**

Ravenpaw trotted into the forest, her head high. Ironpaw trailed after her. Strongpelt told them to go hunting out alone. Robincry thought it would be a bad idea but Strongpelt figured that Ravenpaw would do her best to keep Ironpaw out of trouble.

The cries of the birds in the forest echoed. The leaf-fall breeze swept around Ravenpaw's feet, blowing her fur wildly and flooding her senses with the scent of sap, icy, fresh water, teeming with life from Riverclan, and pine from Shadowclan territory. She closed her eyes, letting the world carry on around her. Letting the world pretend she wasn't there, merely a spirit, an eavesdropper on the life flourishing around her without a care in the world.

Until Ironpaw came tromping through the leaves.

Ravenpaw hissed. "Are you trying to scare away all of our prey and any chance of feeding the clan or was that purely accidental?"

Ironpaw snorted. "I was trying to look for prey while you just stood there listening to the grass dying."

Ravenpaw hissed again. "Let's just hunt already." She slunk off into the underbrush in search if a squirrel or blackbird unfortunate enough to have started its search for food at the same moment as a cat.

Suddenly a scent hit her nose and she caught sight of a vole. Silently she padded forward, balancing her weight so she wouldn't make a sound. Just as she was about to pounce, a flash of red, and the vole was in the paws of a tabby.

Ironpaw.

"What in Starclan's-that was my kill, you mouse-brain!" Ravenpaw unsheathed her claws.

Ironpaw purred. "Jealous that I'm a better hunter?"

Ravenpaw growled. "I set that up. I had a plan and you just leap in and ruin it!" Ravenpaw spun around and slipped into the brush again.

"And where are you going?"

"To the Riverclan border. Maybe I'll have better luck there," she spat.

The rocks on the shore were cold and misted from the churning of the river, in sync with the wind. They stung the pads of her feet. As she approached the river, she saw a silhouette crouched on the other side of the shore. Its head was bend, glittering yellow eyes staring intently at the river. Suddenly, with a flash of dark tabby fur, it flicked a fish gracefully onto shore, pouncing on it and killing it before it flopped back into the river. The cat stood up, carrying the fish in its jaws.

Ravenpaw purred. "Darkpaw!" She called. She and the older Riverclan apprentice had become good friends at Ravenpaw's first Gathering and since neither was invading the other's territory, it was okay to chat.

Darkpaw's head shot up. She purred through her fish-occupied fangs. She set down her kill. "Hey there, Ravenpaw! How's the prey running in Thunderclan?"

Ravenpaw snorted. "Like I would tell that to a Riverclan cat," she meowed playfully.

Darkpaw rolled her eyes. "Okay. Sorry to cut this short, but I've got to get this trout back to camp or Sandyflower is going to have a fit."

Ravenpaw purred. "Yeah, I should probably get back to hunting. See you at the next Gathering!"

Darkpaw disappeared into the reeds, snatching up her catch on the way. Ravenpaw turned and hopped off, but she froze as she spotted a lone jay and a maple branch a few feet away.

She quickly positioned herself downwind of the jay and began creeping towards it. But she stepped on a twig, and the bird fluttered its wings a little. Ravenpaw didn't wait one more second. She leaped and snagged the jay's wing with her claws and swiftly bit its neck.

She trotted off toward camp, the jay in her jaws. Suddenly she heard a yowl. She turned her head. There were no other patrols out.

Ironpaw.

She tossed her jay to the ground and scraped some soil over it in an attempt to disguise it, lest it be stolen. She raced toward the cry.

And ran into the biggest badger she had ever seen.

It turned to her and she caught a glimpse of a scared and battered Ironpaw, his vole still in his jaws.

Ravenpaw hissed, puffing out her fur. She swiped the badger's muzzle, to be met with a badger paw to the head. Ringing filled her ears and she collapsed in pain. The world went dark.

...

When Ravenpaw woke up, Willowpaw was standing over her. Willowpaw was the medicine apprentice for Greenberry, their current medicine cat, and also Ravenpaw's sister.

"How's your pain?"

Ravenpaw groaned. "Awful," she replied.

Willowpaw handed her some poppy seeds, which she willingly licked up. Within minutes the pain wore away. Suddenly she heard a yowl outside of the brambles covering the medicine den. She stood and limped into the camp. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather to hear my words."

Falconstar sat elegantly upon the Highledge. The cats gathered beneath the rock wall.

"Now," he began, "some of you may know of the battle that occurred quietly in the forest this morning." He gazed proudly into the cats. "And because of the valiance, bravery, and strength of these apprentices, they are to today become warriors."

Ravenpaw gasped. She had dreamt of this day. She hoped her name would stay true to her pure black pelt.

"Ironpaw, Ravenpaw, come forward. Do you swear to uphold and support the warrior code, and protect your clan with your life?"

"We do," they replied in unison.

Falconstar nodded. "Then from now on, Ironpaw, you shall be named Ironfur."

"Ironfur! Ironfur!" The clan shouted.

"And you shall always be known from this day on as Raventail."

"Raventail! Raventail!"

Cheers ran through the camp as cats came up to congratulate her. She struggled to get through the crowd, and bumped into Ironfur.

"Oh hey," she meowed.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked, concern flowing through his voice.

"Yeah," Raventail replied. "By the way," she purred. "Thank you for saving me."

Ironfur purred. "No problem."

Strongpelt padded over to the two new warriors. "Your vigil begins now. You must guard the camp and utter not a word."

The two cats nodded and sat in front of the thorn barrier.

Raventail sat for a few moments when she felt Ironfur's tail on her shoulder. She turned to him, and he was purring loudly. She thought 'why not' and moved closer to him until their pelts were touching.

And if any cat moved from their den that last night of the warriors vigil, they would see the two cats, tabby and black, together, tails entwined.


End file.
